Set Up and Hung
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: Elise has a brilliant idea, set up Mac and Kaori. Unfortunately they have a secret she doesn't know, JP doesn't really help either. And what's this, a new girl in town, someone trying to take over her territory, someone named Marisol. Bad summary.......


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the great game of SSX/SSx Tricky  
  
Eerin's Owl: Ok pllleeeaaasee don't hurt me! Really! I mean this fic is spur of the moment..  
  
Li: Yeah..  
  
Eerin's Owl: And I'm sorry if it isn't accurate. I've only played SSX so far. and then only when at my best friends house. so I'm gonna try!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~Set Up, and Hung~*  
  
Elise Riggs never said that she wasn't beautiful, but then again Elise Riggs never ever lied. And she wasn't going to lie when she said that the prospect of going to a race, with her old SSX racing friends was "cool", as the Americans say. They were doing some publicity stint, where they were going to have a "relay" as the ever-so-kind Rahzel said. He had also said that they were adding some people to the old team. Now, don't get Elise wrong, she wasn't self-centered, she just didn't really care about the other people. Each team was to have six people, and Elise was perfectly fine with her chosen team. She had been placed with Mac, Kaori, and JP. Of course there was some other girl on the team, some girl with a name Carousel, or something like that, it didn't matter to her, and some guy named Eddie; of course Rahzel said it was because they were "broadening their horizons." Elise preferred to think that he did it especially to annoy everybody, but then again it was the pompous mans, hobby.  
  
Elise, settled back in her comfortable first class seat, and leisurely started to eat some peanuts, as she started to think about her ever so devious plot that involved the two youngest members of her team, the non-stop energy house, Kaori, and the short, cool DJ, Mac. Now Elise had had the brilliant idea of setting those two up since the first day she saw them, together; Elise couldn't help but laugh at that memory since Kaori had been in the process of both bouncing up and down up and down, in a dizzying jack in the box imitation, AND stuffing icy cold snowballs down Mac's down jacket. She just thought it was a sign from above when she discovered that THIS race was to take place during that wonderful day, known as Valentine's day. Ooooh the possibilities.  
  
A long plane flight later, coupled with another long limo ride, Elise finally arrived at the temporary quarters of the racers. Glancing up at the "snazzy" hotel, she couldn't help but say to herself, "Pretty nice", as she walked into the lighted interior. No sooner had she stepped into the reception hall, and then she was tackled by, none other than, Kaori.  
  
"Ooof! Kaori you've gotten heavier!" She teased the petite Jap.  
  
"Eris-oo! I'm just so happy to see-uh you!" Kaori said, in what Elise noticed as much better English then when she had first known her. Thankfully Mac came to Elise's rescue, even though he didn't know it, for he had just entered the hotel too, another living target for Kaori. So the animated girl sprung up and tackled the poor unsuspecting boy, as Elise got up, thankful that she was wearing her heavy padded jacket. Then after checking in she quickly joined Kaori and Mac, who had also checked in.  
  
"I'm on level 7, room number 723. What about you guys?" said Mac, as he glanced suspiciously at Kaori.  
  
"I'm on level seven too, but I'm in room 724." Elise replied as she tried to hide her smile, as she watched Kaori prancing around.  
  
"Eris-oo! We're in the same room!" Kaori proceeded to bounce, and somehow managed to drag her two companions and their luggage, all the way to the elevator and in front of their rooms. Elise never knew how she did it, especially since she herself was about ten inches taller, and fifty pounds heavier then the hyper Asian girl. Now the three were looking at the door numbers, and Elise wasn't sure whether Mac had grimaced, or tried to hide a smile when he saw that Kaori was across the hall from him. Of course Elise was satisfied. she could meddle to her hearts content!  
  
"We have to meet downstairs in an hour for another overblown speech by Rahzel, don't forget okay? You know how he is when we're late." She called out to the other two, as she entered the spacious room. Quickly taking out a few changes of clothes and putting them away, she put her bags, and her board by the bed closest to the window. Kaori, being Kaori, was just as happy to have the other bed.  
  
"Eris-oo! Do you want to watch TV with me? Isn't the room so kawaii?!" Kaori chirped, going into some Japanese near the end of her speech. That was probably the word to describe the room, because it had undergone a takeover by bright orange, pinks, and yellows. Not to mention several stuffed animals littered one bed, and some Japanese anime posters covered the walls. Elise was always amazed by Kaori, especially when it came to things like this, so she gingerly took a seat on the stuffed animal covered bed, and proceeded to watch TV, with Kaori.  
  
Just as the rerun of some cartoon had finished, the phone in their room rang, and Kaori bounced on over to pick it up.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" She chirped, as Elise rolled her eyes. "Eris-oo! It's Mac- chan! He wants to know if we want to go get something to eat."  
  
Now Elise admitted that she was tall, beautiful and slender, but she didn't admit to never eating like most models did. She preferred to be au natural, so she nodded an affirmative to Kaori, and went to the closet to get her coat. Taking Kaori's too, since she just knew that the hyper girl would forget, and waited for the girl to hang up. And just as she suspected the Japanese girl, put down the phone and flew out the door, leaving Elise too walk sedately behind.  
  
"Mac-chan! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Elise was greeted by the sight of an over exuberant Kaori, squeezing the life out of Mac.  
  
"Kaori, I think you better let go of him before he suffocates." Said a new voice. A very familiar voice too, who else could have that suave, I'm too good for you tone in their voice? It could only be.  
  
"JP-KUN!!!!!" screeched an overjoyed Kaori, as she hurriedly let go of Mac, and locked JP in her vice-grip.  
  
"Good to see you too." He managed to reply before he pried the exuberant girl off him. Then he turned to look Elise.  
  
"Elise! Beautiful as ever!" the tall Frenchman said, while bending over and kissing her fingers. Now Elise had to admit that she was a bit flattered, and she might even say that this Frenchman wasn't so bad, but then her good common sense kicked in to rescue her as always.  
  
"JP, you haven't changed." She replied with a little smirk on her face. And then before JP could say anything she followed Kaori, who had already headed down the hall, dragging Mac who looked a little blue in the face. Thankfully she didn't turn around or she would have positively whacked the Frenchmen's head off of his shoulders, for he had a look on his face, almost as if he was planning to do something, and it wasn't too good either.  
  
Half an hour later, Elise sat in an uncomfortable chair waiting for Rahzel's endless droning to end, something that would probably only stop when someone took a board and whacked him with it, something Elise would never do, not because she liked him in anyway, it was just the fact that she loved her boards too much. Kaori who was sitting next to her, had listened for about ten minutes, and then when she realized that all the important stuff was over and Rahzel was now just droning on and on about good conduct, something he said everytime, she fell asleep, on Mac's shoulder, to Elise's immense pleasure. Mac himself was flipping through the latest DJ magazine, and didn't seem to notice that Kaori was on his shoulder. Boys were so oblivious, Elise thought, as he just continued to flip. JP sat on the other side of her, and was currently examining his expensive Rolex. Now Elise would have thought that he was just doing it because he was bored, but then she wouldn't have known JP very well would she, she would say that he was showing off, no matter how discreetly that HE, JP, was rich enough to own a Rolex.  
  
Zoe who had came late, and earned five minutes of yelling, was sitting in front of Mac, providing an effective shield for Mac, in which he was using to read his magazine. What she was doing Elise couldn't really see, she just knew that it was probably something she herself would never do. Moby, well Moby was there too, sitting in front of JP, and she could just see the vacant expression in his eyes. She knew what HE was doing. He was thinking of some other way in which he could torture JP. Since it was Moby's favorite sport, aside from boarding that is. Finally Elise gave up with trying to sit patiently, and called out, "Hey Rahzel. Where are these new boarders of yours huh? And why aren't Jurgen and Hiro here?"  
  
"I bet he killed them and buried them on some snow bank." Muttered Zoe, which earned her a glare by the man.  
  
"They were unable to make it, so Zoe, you and Moby will have four new boarders instead of just two."  
  
"I knew it! He's trying to make us lose deliberately!" Jeered Moby in a thick British accent.  
  
"Quiet all of you! I'm going to introduce the people now okay?" Rahzel said with a slight note of disapproval in his voice.  
  
"First off, to replace Jurgen, is Luther-Dwayne Grady!"  
  
A rather pudgy, tall man walked in. Elise didn't like to judge people on their looks, usually, but this time she just couldn't help it. I mean the man was wearing white tiger stripe pants! The too short shirt didn't help either, and she couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't on his team.  
  
"Dwayne, huh? Are you some kind of hic or something?" Mac called out, to punctuate the silence. Elise saw Luther's eyes to narrow, and something was sparked in his eyes.  
  
"Watch out there Mac! He could squish you in a second!" Moby added to the insult. Elise would have personally punched both of them, but Luther just smiled this rather scary smile, and sat down next to Moby, that eerie smile still on his face.  
  
"Ahem, uh and now! To replace Hiro, we have Broderick Ford!"  
  
"You can all call me Brodi." The tall tan man said in a very relaxed voice. Elise leaned over to Kaori, when the young girl tapped her on the shoulder. She had woken up sometime earlier. "He's pretty cute."  
  
Brodi must have heard because as he sat down in front of Kaori, he flashed her a debonair smile, and Elise could literally see the girl melt into a puddle. Glancing over at Mac, Elise was pleased to note, that Mac was just a teeny bit mad. Enter the object of jealousy. Then she turned back to the announcer as he started to talk yet again.  
  
"For JP's team, the first player will be Eddie "the kid" Wachoski!"  
  
Elise couldn't help but stifle a giggle, while Kaori laughed straight out, for the man had a HUGE red/orange afro. He glanced at them, and smiled, and struck a silly pose while saying, "What do you think of it? I've been told that it makes me look like a stop sign! Do you think it would really work?"  
  
Elise knew she'd like this man, and it was a good thing that he was on her team. She watched as he sat down next to Mac, and saw that they were already hitting it off. He would probably be someone to get to know.  
  
"And for Zoe's team, we have Psymon Stark."  
  
She just knew that he was a bad guy, and he gave off this aura of how should she put it? Insaneness. Kaori seemed to be a bit scared too, since she was staring wide eyed at the rather scary man.  
  
"And the last person on JP's team, will be Marisol Diez Delgado."  
  
The small blonde swayed, there was no other word for it, into the room, and Elise felt JP tense up next to her. The blonde, didn't look too bad, so what if her pants were just a bit too tight, so what if her shirt revealed way too much? It didn't matter to Elise, she didn't care too have every guy in the room drooling over her like this Britney Spears look a like!  
  
"Oh JP! So good to see you, I hope there are no hard feelings between us." Elise heard her murmur to JP in a soft Mexican accent. Turning Elise hurriedly looked at the new person, who had been introduced as Seeiah Owens. There was nothing odd about her, except for her bald head, and Elise actually liked her. She seemed like she would be interesting to know.  
  
"Now that the teams have assembled, we will race on the Elysium Alps course, in two weeks. So prepare yourselves, and please, I beg you, don't kill yourselves when practicing!" And with that the meeting was adjourned. And Elise, well Elise was all ready for the unexpected, the new boarders seemed okay, and she had a bigger dilemma on her hands. Kaori and Mac, but hey she had two weeks, and she was ready for anything; or so she thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eerin's Owl: Okay don't kill me. I'm trying really I am. and I'm sorry if some of the stuff isn't accurate. I tried. R&R 


End file.
